


it's a catastrophe

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [51]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pets, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt: That ask about Kakashi as dog made me think - Madara is literally a cat. He would be the biggest asshole fluffy tom cat that shreds everything and knocks things over and lays across people's faces while they're sleeping. Probably shows up to torment Obito despite not even being his cat. Just shows up, wrecks shit and leaves again before he can be neutered. As a result Obito has a worrying vendetta against this asshole probably stray cat





	it's a catastrophe

“Anyone else would probably say this is overkill,” Konan says dryly. When Obito turns to give her a wild-eyed look, she raises her hands. “I said  _anyone else_. I’m just as unhappy with the rat as you are.”

“A rat would be preferable,” Obito mutters, but he turns back to the trap he’s setting, carefully positioning the tuna just far enough back that the little asshole has to go in to get it. He’s not making the same mistake as last time. 

Konan makes a sound that’s mostly agreement. “Yahiko offered to bring over his BB gun,” she points out. Leaning back, she checks the layer of colored chalk on the windowsill, adds another quarter inch of bright red dust, and smiles just a little. It’s utterly terrifying. “Maybe we should take him up on that.”

“If this doesn’t work, we will,” Obito says grimly. He sets the trap down in the middle of the room, because no matter what they do the bastard always gets in regardless, and glares at the tree outside. If he comes back to find one more wall scratched up, or the couch shredded again, or all of their dishes broken one more time - 

“If this doesn’t work, I am going to tie that fucking cat up in a bag and toss him in the Nakano,” he says, pointedly loud enough to carry. 

There’s a flash of evil red eyes from within the leaves, and Obito grins, wide and bloody, and offers Konan his arm. 

“I’ll help,” she says sweetly, and lets him lead her out of the apartment. 

As the door swings shut behind them, the massive black cat that’s been tormenting the entire apartment block lands on the balcony railing, squarely in the coat of glue they applied. There’s a loud yowl, indignant and furious, and Konan and Obito share a ghoulishly gleeful smile. 

Oh yes. Payback is a  _bitch._


End file.
